Pokemon Alpha Sapphire HC! - Part 37 (FINALE!)
PBG battles to become the champion! Synopsis This is the final episode of the Nuzlocke. PBG can't believe he made it this far. He can't believe that Maginator has gone, and remembers catching it. PBG will start with Lafawnda. He will allow Lafawnda to use Mega Evolution. He checks what he will be battling, and realizes that Lafawnda isn't the best idea, and uses Useless instead. He sees Steven. He doesn't believe that he can win. PBG is so nervous. He compares himself to bipolar as he changes his emotions so dramatically. Useless misses, and Skarmory starts with Spikes and Ariel Ace. Hydro Pump does a decent amount of damage, and takes Skarmory down in two moves. Aggron is next, and Useless would have one-shotted it if it wasn't for Sturdy. Earthquake almost kills Useless, so PBG uses Dive. Aggron is given a full restore. Dragon Claw kills Useless. Lafawnda battles Aggron and Mega Evolves. He forgets how it works. PBG is surprised as Psychic kills Aggron with a critical hit. The next Pokemon is Armaldo. PBG loves his name. Psychic does a lot of damage to Armaldo, but Armaldo does a lot of damage to Lafawnda. Armaldo is taken out by another Psychic. Lafawnda has to keep battling against Claydol. Lafawnda uses Recover. Dragon Pulse doesn't do much damage at all. PBG puts in Nimnat. Nimnat takes a bit his, and PBG tries to use his Double Team strategy. PBG pushes his luck with another Double Team, and Nimnat has 2 health left! PBG uses Baton Pass to switch all his stat boosts to Bee as he comes back out. Bee takes a super effective hit. Bee spams X-Scissor. Together, Nimnat and Bee are strong! Bee takes out Claydol. Cradily is the next Pokemon, and Bee uses X-Scissor on it. PBG gets excited. Bee is still alive after an Ancient Power. Cradily gets healed. Bee keeps going with X-Scissor. Cradily keeps on missing, and Bee hits the killing blow. PBG is proud of Bee and Nimnat. Lafawnda takes on Metagross. PBG's moves are bad against Metagross. Lafawnda starts with a critical Dragon Pulse. Metagross hits with Giga Impact, but has to charge. Lafawnda has to Recover. Another Giga Impact and Dragon Pulse round happens, and Lafawnda needs to keep on recovering. PBG is only worried about a critical hit. PBG gets excited about being able to win! Another Dragon Pulse puts Metagross down to almost no health, and PBG thought he had already won. Lafawnda is killed by a critical hit. PBG panics. Bee returns, and PBG thinks really hard. Bee uses X-Scissor, gets a critical hit, and defeats Metagross. PBG wins! Bee and Nimnat are the last two standing with barely any health between them. PBG doesn't care about what Steven is saying due to his excitement. May arrives, ruining Peebins's moment. PBG wonders how May even got in here. At least PBG's Pokemon get to be forever remembered even though they are dead. PBG congratulates his fallen Pokemon. PBG can't believe he actually did it! PBG wonders what he is entitled to now that he is the champion. PBG apologizes for all his mistakes. He is saddened as his Pokemon are all showed to him along the way! PBG doesn't hate Wally, he just thought it would be funny to make fun of him. Wally was never intimidating, unlike other rivals. PBG can't remember his old Pokemon names. PBG remembers his fallen Pokemon that appear on the screen. PBG battles May at the end. His dead Pokemon battle her in a non-canon battle. Category:Pokemon Alpha Sapphire NUZLOCKE! Category:Videos